Ben 10: Omni-Hero 3
Ben 10: Omni Hero 3 is the sequel to Ben 10: Omni-Hero and Ben 10: Omni-Hero 2. It revolves around Ultimate Alien. Consoles *DS *DSi *3DS Characters Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (10 years old) ("Forge of Creation") (After beating game) *Ben 10,000 (After beating game) ("Ben 10,000 Returns") *Rex Salazar ("Heroes United") (After beating game) *Albedo (After beating game) *Sir George ("Solitary Alignment") (After Beating Game) Aliens Original *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Water Hazard (Unlocked in "Fame") *Terraspin (Unlocked in "Escape from Aggregor") *NRG (Unlocked in "Too Hot to Handle") *Armodrillo (Unlocked in "Andreas' Fault") *Ampfibian (Unlocked in "Fused") Additional *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Unlocked in "Too Hot to Handle") *Four Arms (Unlocked in "Escape from Aggregor") *Upgrade (Unlocked in "Heroes United") *Heatblast (Unlocked in "Ben 10,000 Returns") *Rath (Unlocked in "Fame") *Lodestar (Unlocked in "Fame") *Nanomech (Unlocked in "Fame") *Fasttrack (Unlocked in "Night of the Living Nightmare") *Ultimate Wildmutt (Unlocked in "Night of the Living Nightmare") *ChamAlien (Unlocked in "Night of the Living Nightmare") *Shocksquatch (Unlocked in "Heroes United") *Clockwork (Unlocked in "Ben 10,000 Returns") *Eatle (Unlocked in "A Knight to Remember") *Jury Rigg (Unlocked in "Solitary Alignment") *Ultimate Way Big (Unlocked in "The Ultimate Enemy") (Boss Battle Only) Category:Video Games Arc 1: Andromeda Level 1: "Fame" *Location: NASA, Cavern *Enemies: Robots *Mini-Boss: Bivalvan Level 2: "Escape from Aggregor" *Location: Himalayas, Bellwood *Enemies: Yetis *Mini-Boss: Galapegus Level 3: "Too Hot to Handle" *Location: Desert, Power Plant *Enemies: Safe Crackers *Mini-Boss: P'andor Level 5: "Andreas' Fault" *Location: Forever Knight Castle *Enemies: Forever Knights *Mini-Boss: Sir Dagonett Level 6: "Fused" *Location: Los Soledad, Garage *Enemies: Aggregor's Robots *Boss: Aggregor Arc 2: Aggregor Level 1: "Ultimate Aggregor" *Location: Forest, Los Soledad *Enemies: Aggregor's Robots *Mini-Boss: Aggregor Level 2: "Map of Infinity" *Location: Mykdl'dy *Enemies: Necrofriggians *Mini-Boss: Two-Headed Dragon Level 3: "Deep" *Location: Piscciss *Enemies: Piscciss Inhabitants *Mini-Boss: Aggregor Level 4: "Where the Magic Happens" *Location: Ledgerdomain *Enemies: Rock Monsters *Mini-Boss: Adwaita Level 5: "Perplexahedron" *Location: Perplexahedron *Enemies: Door Guards *Boss: Aggregor Arc 3: Kevin Level 1: "The Forge of Creation" *Location: The Forge of Creation *Enemies: Aggregor's Robots *Mini-Boss: Aggregor Level 2: "Reflected Glory" *Location: Bellwoof *Enemies: REDs *Mini-Boss: Psyphon Level 3: "The Enemy of My Enemy" *Location: Plumber's Academy *Enemies: Robots *Mini-Boss: Kevin Level 4: "...Nor Iron Bars A Cage" *Location: Null Void *Enemies: Null Void Prisoners *Mini-Boss: Kevin Level 5: "Absolute Power" *Location: Bellwood, Los Soledad *Enemies: Random villains *Boss: Kevin Arc 4: Eon Level 1: "Eye of the Beholder" *Location: Planet *Enemies: Guardians *Mini-Boss: Sanctuary Guardian Level 2: "Revenge of the Swarm" *Location: Bellwood *Enemies: Nanochips *Mini-Boss: Elena Level 3: "The Creature From Beyond" *Location: Bellwood *Enemies: Lucubra Victims *Mini-Boss: Lucubra Level 4: "Double or Nothing" *Location: Nemesis Theater, Warehouse *Enemies: Actors *Mini-Boss: Albedo Level 5: "Ben 10,000 Returns" *Location: Desert *Enemies: Eon's Servants *Boss: Eon Arc 5: Alpha Level 1: "The Enemy of My Frenemy" *Location: Ledgerdomain *Enemies: Rock Monsters *Mini-Boss: Charmcaster Level 2: "Night of the Living Nightmare" *Location: Dream World *Enemies: Various Villains *Mini-Boss: Albedo Level 3: "Couples Retreat" *Location: Ledgerdomain *Enemies: Rock Monsters *Mini-Boss: Darkstar Level 4: "The Ultimate Sacrifice" *Location: Inside the Ultimatrix *Enemies: Ultimates *Mini-Bosses: Ultimates Level 5: "Heroes United" *Location: Rex's World *Enemies: EVOs *Boss: Alpha Arc 6: Diagon Level 1: "The Purge" *Location: Bellwood *Enemies: Forever Knights *Mini-Boss: Driscoll Level 2: "The Flame Keepers' Circle" *Location: FKC Headquarters *Enemies: Esoterica *Mini-Boss: Vilgax Level 3: "A Knight to Remember" *Location: Forever Knight Place, The Seal *Enemies: Esoterica *Mini-Boss: Vilgax Level 4: "Solitary Alignment" *Location: Flashbacks *Enemies: Lucubras *Mini-Boss: Giant Lucubra Level 5: "The Ultimate Enemy" *Location: The Seal, Diagon's Realm *Enemies: Esoteria, Lucubras *Bosses: Diagon, Vilgax